


purple min world domination! who's with me gays?

by seungminis



Series: you are my soulmate [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Established Seungjin, Fluff, Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kisses and Cuddles, M/M, PURPLE MIN WORLD DOMINATION, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also i say this is rated G but hyunjin is a potty mouth, and curses more than once, but honestly mood, chan i know you're watching, changlix if you squint really hard., hi, hyunjin has a stan twt for seungmin, hyunjin is a panicked gay when it comes to seungmin's hair, i self project to scream about skz's hair., inspired by hyunjin staring at seungmin during the top freestyle video, like the title says, minsung if you tilt your head, seungmin is a smart baby, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungminis/pseuds/seungminis
Summary: Hyunjin knew that half of his bandmates were going on a hair dyeing and styling spree, and he knew that Seungmin offered to help out with their hair, but he also should’ve remembered that Seungmin liked to impulsively dye his hair at times (he murdered Hyunjin’s poor heart with silver hair after Levanter dropped) and he should have braced himself for some kind of surprise from his boyfriend, because his boyfriends’ hair always made him a panicked gay.Except he forgot to brace himself, and now he was blushing bright red in front of Seungmin, who was staring innocently at Hyunjin with soft lavender hair adorning his features.or: hyunjin runs a secret stan account on twitter, seungmin dyes his hair purple, and hyunjin's gay panic leads to him exposing himself
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Series: you are my soulmate [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001841
Comments: 27
Kudos: 124





	purple min world domination! who's with me gays?

**Author's Note:**

> grape min and mullet jin world domination.  
> honestly i have no idea what i just wrote because my braincell switched off and my loving seungjin hours switched on so i hope you enjoy!  
> guess who gina and chae are :)

Hyunjin was overwhelmed. His heart was thumping against his chest and the butterflies in his stomach chose to take off at full force. His palms were clammy and he wiped them on his pants. He did not expect to be attacked like this, especially by _Kim Seungmin,_ his _boyfriend_ of all people. 

Hyunjin knew that half of his bandmates were going on a hair dyeing and styling spree, and he knew that Seungmin offered to help out with their hair, but he also should’ve remembered that Seungmin liked to impulsively dye his hair at times (he murdered Hyunjin’s poor heart with silver hair after Levanter dropped) and he should have braced himself for some kind of surprise from his boyfriend, because his boyfriends’ hair always made him a panicked gay. 

Except he forgot to brace himself and now he was blushing bright red in front of Seungmin who was staring innocently at Hyunjin with soft lavender hair adorning his features. Seungmin waved his hands cutely in front of Hyunjin’s face. 

“Jinnie? Earth to Jinnie!” Seungmin asked curiously, confused by his love’s strange behavior. Hyunjin had to try his best not to tackle Seungmin and smother him with kisses and hugs in front of everyone else. 

“Hwang Hyunjin!” Seungmin said loudly and Hyunjin finally responded:

“Y-yes, Minnie?”

Seungmin smiled, satisfied with himself for snapping his boyfriend out of his trance. “How’s my hair?”

There it was, the question that Seungmin always asked, except he would usually do it when the two were alone in the room they shared with Chan and Minho when the both of them would cuddle in Hyunjin’s bunk. But now, Hyunjin felt the spotlight on him as the rest of the hair dye gang stared at him expectantly, and Hyunjin felt intimidated, especially since blonde hair made Minho look more athletic and silver hair with an undercut made Felix look less warm than he usually did. A newly silver-haired Jisung and a black haired Chan raised their eyebrows and Hyunjin gulped. These were his band members for fuck’s sake, he shouldn’t feel so panicked! 

After what felt like an eternity of five people staring at him (though it was only like 2 seconds of Hyunjin panicking), waiting for Hyunjin’s response, Hyunjin mustered out, “You look beautiful, Minnie.” (Though, if we’re being real here it sounded like he was choking on some macaroni). 

Seungmin blushed, as he didn’t expect to be called beautiful. Cute? Maybe. Handsome? Maybe, but he didn’t see beautiful coming. 

Felix cooed at the couple’s adorable and shy nature before muttering that he wanted Changbin to compliment his undercut and heading off to find the shorter boy. Seungmin chuckled as Jisung turned to Minho, expectantly waiting for his hyung to compliment his hair, and with Seungmin distracted, Hyunjin slunk back to his room to get ahold of his gay panic. 

He entered and flopped onto his bottom bunk before burying his face in his pillow and letting out a prolonged squeal, the sounds muffled by the pillow. 

“No one asked him to be so cute and beautiful, my heart can’t take it anymore, I’m going to die at this rate.” He muttered to himself, though Seungmin’s stuffed animal puppy was probably listening. Of course if it was, it wouldn’t say anything, because it’s a stuffed animal, but Hyunjin could imagine the stuffed animal rolling its beady eyes and saying something like, _“Bruh, you’ve been dating for almost a year now, just get a freaking grip on your gay panic, you awkward little shit.”_

“Shut up,” Hyunjin muttered. He pulled out his phone and logged onto Twitter, opening his biggest secret. Ever since he developed a crush on Seungmin during the Miroh promotions he decided to open a Seungmin stan account to just vent all the adoration he had for the younger on some kind of outlet. What he didn’t expect, was the account to skyrocket in popularity and have thirteen thousand followers. Now, despite finally getting the man (Seungmin asked him out on a date after the Side Effects shooting), the stan account named seungminhearts was like his little baby, one that he nurtured on a regular basis under the screen name “yuni”, which was just a scrambling of the letters in his name. He noticed the amount of notifications of stays tweeting at him asking if they saw Seungmin’s instagram update. Hyunjin chuckled, knowing he saw Seungmin’s instagram update in person. He then chose to compose a new tweet or two. Or four. 

**yuni <3 seungmin (@seungminhearts)**

holy crap seungmin has purple hair!!!!!

_3k likes 200 retweets 55 replies_

|

|

**gina loves minho (@lovinglino)**

and minho has blonde hair!!!!!

|

|

**scarlet will stay (@seungjinxed)**

IKR I AM SO WHIPPEd FOR HIS H A I R  
  


**yuni <3 seungmin (@seungminhearts)**

this is the mark of a new era. move aside, purple min is h e r e. 

_3.2k likes 150 retweets 33 replies_

|

|

**gina loves minho (@lovinglino)**

and blonde minho is h e r e 

|

|

**chae the lix stan (@frecklixstan)**

AND UNDERCUT LIx

**yuni <3 seungmin (@seungminhearts)**

I SIMP FOR SEUNGMIN

_3.2k likes 150 retweets 33 replies_

|

|

**gina loves minho (@lovinglino)**

i’ve been simping for minho

|

|

**yuni <3 seungmin (@seungminhearts)**

gina wbK you love minho w b k

**yuni <3 seungmin (@seungminhearts)**

purple min appreciation post! who’s with me gays?

_draft_

Hyunjin wanted to attach pictures of Seungmin’s purple hair, and conveniently, as if the gods heard his prayer, Hyunjin’s phone pinged with notifications from the group chat. Seungmin had texted selfies with Jisung, Felix, Chan and Minho with their new hair. Hyunjin cooed at the warm smile Seungmin had across his face before attaching those pics to his tweet and tweeting it. He then decided to scroll through his dms before his favorite twitter moot, lovinglino, texted him.

**gina loves minho (@lovinglino)**

yuni

where’d you get those pics

minho looks h o t

so does jisung i guess

buT MINHO

IS MY MAN

I LOVE HIM

I LOVE HIM SO MUCH

where’d you get those photos so i can make minho edits?

what?

oh

that. 

yeah sis w h e r e

_Seen_

“Shit,” Hyunjin muttered as his twitter blew up with people asking him where he got the cute selfies of Seungmin and the hair dye gang. He immediately went and deleted the tweet but people who saved the photos were retweeting it. 

“I screwed up,” Hyunjin muttered and he could imagine Seungmin’s stuffed animal who was sitting on the top bunk, probably sighing at Hyunjin’s clownery. Just then, Seungmin walked in, and Hyunjin sat up. 

“Jinnie.”

Shit.

“Yes, Minnie?”

“I think I got hacked.” he said worriedly, and Hyunjin felt like crap for making Seungmin worry like this. 

“H-How come?”

“Some account named seungminhearts tweeted the selfies I texted to the group chat and now they’re all over twitter! Are we being stalked or something?” the younger said, on the verge of panicking because JYP would frown upon this. Of course, they didn’t give a shit what JYP thought but this was their _career_ and if there was one thing that Hyunjin knew, it was that Seungmin was a dedicated career-oriented person. 

Hyunjin remained silent. 

“Jinnie, are you okay?” 

Hyunjin didn’t respond, feeling scared of what Seungmin would think. 

“Jinnie-”

“It’s my fault.” Hyunjin blurted out and Seungmin’s eyes widened. 

“Wait what?”

“You’re mad, aren’t you?” Hyunjin said as he flopped back down on the bed and stared up at the bed above his. He felt the empty space next to him go down as Seungmin climbed in next to him.

“I’m not mad, Jinnie. I would never be mad at you.” Seungmin smiled and pressed a kiss to Hyunjin’s cheek. Hyunjin smiled softly as he returned the gesture, causing Seungmin to giggle. “Thanks, Minnie.” 

“But what happened?” Seungmin asked and Hyunjin chuckled nervously. 

“I didn’t expect you to find out like this.”

“Find out what.” 

“Well,” Hyunjin started. “I’ve been in love with you for a while now.” 

“Same here, ever since the I am YOU shooting.” Seungmin admitted and Hyunjin chuckled. 

“Yeah, but I didn’t know you liked me and I wanted a way to, um, express my feelings for you?” 

“Mhm.” Seungmin said as he cuddled in closer to Hyunjin. Hyunjin wrapped an arm around the younger. 

“So I might have made a stan twitter account about you, and it might have been called seungminhearts.” Hyunjin admitted, face flushing red. Seungmin burst into a fit of giggles. 

  
“Jinnie _you’re_ seungminhearts?”

“Y-yeah, I am. I didn’t expect it to get so popular and I kinda grew attached to the account. And then you came with that purple hair and I was so, so whipped for it and I just needed a way to scream about your hair, so I tweeted the picture on accident.” Hyunjin said as he began carding his fingers through Seungmin’s soft hair. Seungmin leaned into Hyunjin’s touch.

Seungmin smiled warmly. 

“Glad to know my boyfriend’s the one behind my biggest fan account and loves the way I look” the purple haired boy giggled, before kissing Hyunjin on the lips. Hyunjin kissed back and even though it’s almost been a year since they started dating, he would always love the sensation that came from kissing the man he loved and it would always feel so new and refreshing.

The two pulled apart, a giggling mess as Hyunjin joked about tweeting this moment. Seungmin shut him up with another quick kiss, and then Hyunjin smirked as he pulled Seungmin in for yet another one.

Outside the door however, Han Jisung was listening to the giggles and soft talk emanating from inside with a mischevious smile on his face. He always knew Hyunjin was seungminhearts. He just had that feeling, so he pulled out his phone and tweeted it.

**gina loves minho (@lovinglino)**

guys, i finna met yuni! (@seungminhearts)

_3k likes 1 retweet 2 replies_

|

|

**yuni <3 seungmin(@seungminhearts)**

what the fuck, we did not meet

|

|

**chae the lix stan (@freclixstan)**

oop tea. 


End file.
